Mundo Days
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Pretty much just a crack fic. I wrote it on a lark, and posted it for the same reason. Written as a songfic, Summer Days from Grease. Anyone who doesn't know that song should be ashamed of themselves. GinxLuppi


"Hey, Luppi-tan!"

"Y-yes, Lieutenant Gin?"

"Ya know, I was jus' thinkin', we really need somethin' fun ta do as a couple."

"Yeah? What do you suggest?"

As if on cue, some music started playing in the background. Luppi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Really! Is the spirit of Hueco Mundo _trying_ to torment me here!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine!" he finally relented. Let's just get it over with."

"Great! Jus' follow my lead! I'm told I do a great John Travolta act!"

And so, it started.

"Summer lovin', havin a blast!" Gin said, a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket materializing out of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Summer lovin', happened so fast!" Luppi followed, smiling nervously, but not letting it show, especially since a pink dress had just materialized on him, and it suited him better than he cared to admit.

"Met a girl crazy for me!"

"Met a boy, cute as can be!"

"Summer days, driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights!

"Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well!"

Suddenly, a group of three random male Arrancar showed up in the background.

"Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far!"

Then a group of female Arrancar showed up for Luppi's side.

"Tell me more, tell me more, like did he have a car!"

"She swam by me, she got a cramp!"

"He ran by me, got my suit damp!"

"I saved her life, she nearly drowned!"

"He showed off, splashing around!"

"Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights! Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well!"

"Tell me more tell me more, was it love at first sight?"

"Tell me more, tell me more did she put up a fight!

"Took her bowling in the arcade!"

"We went strolling, drank lemonade!"

"We made out under the dock!"

"We stayed out, till ten o' clock!"

Luppi and Gin were singing in perfect harmony, despite the fact that they had no time to rehearse, and it was only by the luck of the Spirit of Hueco Mundo that this particular song had played.

"Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights! Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well!"

"Tell me more, tell me more, but you don't gotta brag!" Came the random Arrancar males.

"Tell me more, tell me more, cuz he sounds like a drag!" Came the girls. At this, Gin sweatdropped, and shook his fist, causing the arrancar to flinch. They didn't stop dancing, though.

"He was friendly, holding my hand!"

"She got friendly, down in the sand!"

"He was sweet, just turned eighteen!"

"She was sweet, if you know what I mean!"

"Summer heat, boy and girl meat, uh-oh those summer nights! Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh well!"

"Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend!"

"Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend!"

"Summer lovin', that's where it ends…"

"So I told her, we'd still be friends…" Gin said, looking gently down at Luppi as Luppi stared right back at Gin, their eyes meeting as Gin finally opened his eyes. Luppi was always taken aback at the color, the teal color of Gin's eyes.

"Then we made our true love vow…"

"Really wonder what she's doin' now…"

"Summer dreams… ripped at the seams… but oh, those summer nights…"

"Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more….."

As Gin and Luppi looked up, they noticed that all the rest of the Espada, including Aizen, and Tossen were staring at them, mouths agape. Tossen snorted and stormed away, muttering something about Gin being a dim witted vagabond, to which Gin happily agreed. After all, being a dim witted vagabond got him laid way more times than Tossen ever had. Aizen seemed to be the only one holding his cool as he walked over to Gin, and smiled his usual mysterious smile at the pair.

"Are you having fun, Gin?" Aizen asked softly. Gin nodded cheerily, and Luppi managed a stiff nod.

"You were about to have sex, weren't you?" he whispered. At this, Gin and Luppi gulped. The thought had been on both their minds, and they were both hard in their pants, or at least Gin was, considering Luppi was wearing a pink fifties biker girl dress.

"Yes, as a matter o' fact, we were, Lord Aizen." Gin said dismissively, causing Luppi's head to jerk around so that he could gape at Gin. "Didja wanna join us?" Gin asked licentiously, grinning as his eyes opened again. Aizen pretended to think about the offer, much to Luppi's horror, but then shook his head.

"Just close the door. You tend to get rather loud when you're going at it… Come on, everyone. Nothing to see here. Just two homos about to make whoopee…"

With that, the Espada all groaned, but smirked back at Gin and Luppi. They had all seen pretty much their entire song, and it was going to be the main subject for a long, long time.


End file.
